


The Doll

by Leigh553



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Blind Character, Body Horror, Captivity, Castration, Gen, Kidnapping, Medical Procedures, Mute Tony Stark, Muteness, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Touching, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh553/pseuds/Leigh553
Summary: Tony stark is kidnapped by a man that has great plans for him.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, using a writing to text app, tried to fix any mistakes but may have missed some.
> 
> This story is pretty dark so read the tags.

Tony Stark never thought he'd find himself in this kind of situation. He hadn't even been doing anything for the Avengers at the time of his capture. 

Where he was being held looked like a cross between a scientists lab and an operating room. He didn't know what these people wanted with him but he knew it wasn't good. He was strapped to a metal table in the middle of the room and he was alone, for now at least. 

It was quite cold in the room, and that thought brought it to his attention that he was completely naked. He was really starting to panic as he took in his surroundings and position more thoroughly.

Tony had almost drifted off when the door swung open violently.

"Welcome to my lab, Mr. Stark. Are you enjoying the accommodations?".

"I've had worse but I must say this place could use some work" replied Tony.

"I have great plans for you Anthony and I plan to start today. The first order of business will be to get rid of all this pesky hair. It will only get in the way for what I plan to do with you.”

Before Tony had a chance to form a retort the bastard had already started to shave his head. He quickly finished the head and moved on to his face, then his chest, then his arms and legs, and then finally his private parts. It was humiliating and there was nothing Tony could do to stop it. After the shaving was done the bastard started giving him some kind of laser treatment all over his body. It hurt so much he couldn't help but scream.

"Don 't despair dear Anthony, that laser was an experimental treatment that should ensure the hair doesn't grow back so you'll never have to endure this process again. The scarring should be minimal so your beauty will remain intact. If you were wondering, my name is Alistair and I'm your new master."

Tony could almost cry at the news that his hair would never grow back. He took pride in his appearance and in 30 minutes this bastard had changed it forever. He didn't want to even think about the scarring that was referred to, he was probably hideous now.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" screamed Tony, struggling against his restraints.

"I've been watching you for a long time Anthony, you are a perfect addition to my collection. Just a doll whose only purpose is to give me pleasure. Your hair was only  
the beginning of the changes I have in store for you. Shall we continue?"

"You sick fuck, I'm not going to be your doll, the avengers will find me and when they do that'll be the end of you." Tony really hoped someone found him fast, before anymore irreversible changes were made.

"Well if that's how you're going to speak to me I think the next order of business will be to put a stop to that. After all, dolls do not speak."

One second Tony was watching Alistair walk towards him with a needle and the next he was waking up still strapped to the table with his mouth feeling very numb. He tried to ask what the bastard had done but found that all he could do was make unintelligible grunts and groans. His tongue and his Jaw wouldn't obey him at all. As feeling started to return Tony realized with mounting horror that he no longer had a tongue. His mouth felt very empty and now that feeling was returning it was also very painful. Since he was alone Tony gave in and let himself cry, he'd never be able to speak properly again. How was he ever going to eat without a tongue not to mention whatever was preventing his jaw from moving. 

Alistair watched his victim from the cameras he had installed in his lab. Seeing Stark cry gave him immense satisfaction. Not only had he removed Anthony's tongue during surgery the previous day, he'd also dislocated his jaw and then wired it in the position he wanted so that it would heal that way. Stark also seemed not to have noticed the feeding tube he'd placed in his abdomen. Dolls didn't need their mouth to eat, the feeding tube would make things much easier. He would give his charge a few days to heal before continuing with the transformation. 

Tony was left alone strapped to the table for so long that he was beginning to think his captor had forgotten about him. It took him a shockingly long time to notice the feeding tube in his stomach but when he did that explained why Alistair felt comfortable leaving him alone for so long. Tony had been strapped to the table so long he wasn't sure he even had arms or legs anymore, he knew he wouldn't be able to run even if the opportunity presented itself. By what Tony thought was the seventh day he was sure he was going to die of sheer boredom. The only human contact he got was the aide that checked his wounds and replaced the bags in the feeding pump. The aide never spoke and he couldn't speak to her. It was horribly frustrating. Finally on the ninth day Alistair appeared.

"Hello, Anthony my dear boy. Amy tells me that you've healed up nicely and you're now ready for the next round of modifications. Shall I tell you what I have planned or should it be a surprise? Oh, an angry grunt? Sounds like you want it to be a surprise. Good night Anthony." said Alistair as he approached with a syringe. Alistair had decided that the next order of business would be to remove his dolls hands and eyes. Dolls didn't need to see and he would have much more fun if he could change out the dolls eye color when he felt like it. Removing the hands would reduce the chance of escape significantly and make dressing the doll simpler. He prepared himself mentally, this surgery would be long and delicate.

This time when Tony woke up he was even more confused than the last time. He was no longer strapped to the table, he seemed to be on an actual bed. He tried to look around and that's when he noticed that it was pitch black, he couldn't see anything. He tried blinking and realized that his eyelids felt stuck together and he could feel something on his face. He tried reaching up with his hands to feel his face but everything felt all wrong. When his hands touched his face all he felt was a burning pain in his wrist. After a lot of attempts to feel both his face and his hands he came to the nausea  
inducing conclusion that he no longer had hands and he was blind. He laid down on the bed and screamed until he felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Even if he managed to get rescued, it wouldn't matter at this point since he was now severely disabled and unable to even look after himself let alone create in his lab and be Iron Man.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair continues to mold Tony to his desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things only get worse in this chapter. Medical aspects aren't always accurate.

After watching his doll for weeks and sharing a bed with him for a few days Alistair had decided it was time for the doll to lose his awful penis and testicles. Dolls didn't have obvious genitalia so he needed to take care of that, he'd leave just enough of a slit for the catheter to fit. He'd also need to install a colostomy bag, he couldn't keep forcing his aide to clean up that mess. He decided he'd also install a permanent port for administering any medications needed. He was just glad his doll had had that unsightly thing in the middle of his chest removed,it made things much simpler. 

Tony was awakened by the door of his cell opening. He tried to glare but it was hard to show facial expressions without eyes or the ability to move his mouth. He could think of a thousand witty things to say but all he could manage was indecipherable mumbling. He sat on the bed angry and frustrated and terrified of what other horrors Alistair planned to inflict on him. Suddenly two people were holding him down and a needle was being shoved into his neck, He tried to fight but they were too strong.

Alistair stared down at his sleeping doll after the newest round of surgery. He couldn't help but be relieved to be rid of the dolls awful penis. The colostomy and port were just practical additions to make things easier going forward. Soon his doll would be able to do absolutely nothing for himself. Once he completed all the surgery he needed then he could start making his doll truly perfect. Hopefully with time his doll would come to enjoy it's new life and forget it ever even had a life before.

When Tony woke up this time he felt like he was being watched. Being unable to see or speak was the most frustrating thing Tony had ever endured. The next thing he noticed was how sore his stomach was, he also noticed a sore spot on his upper chest. He tried to reach for his side and that's when he noticed the burning pain in his private area. When his stumps touched the area he could feel bandages over the area where his dick and balls should have been but the entire area seemed oddly flat. He tried to ask what they had done to him but he was reminded of his ruined mouth when all that came out was gurgling. 

"I see you’ve discovered your latest improvement "stated Alistair," dolls don't need genitalia so I removed yours. Much more pleasing to the eye without those awful things. If you're wondering, I also placed a colostomy bag and a port for medication, they'll make future care simpler for me and my staff".

After he heard the door click closed Tony allowed himself to cry. They had taken away his dick and his balls, He'd never be able to experience sexual pleasure again. Now he had to crap in a bag and he didn't even know if that was better or worse than shitting all over himself or in the corner of his cell. This Alistair guy had taken everything from him, could he even be considered human anymore? And he didn't even know what else was in store for him. Nothing good, he knew that much.

Alistair had given his doll an entire month to recover from the last surgery and had enforced solitary confinement on his pet with only the nurse entering the room and never speaking. He wanted the doll to long for his company so he deprived him of all contact as much as possible. He was sure it had realized by now that it's friends weren't coming. His doll didn't know it but the rest of the world thought Anthony Stark had died in a fiery car crash three months ago. Anthony would  
be his for the rest of his life.

After a lot of thought Alistair had decided to remove his dolls legs at the knee and arms at the elbow. It would make moving it around and posing it much easier without all the extra weight and length. Dead weight was hard enough to maneuver without unneeded appendages getting in the way. His doll would be just like an old fashion rag doll when he was finished. 

This time Tony was asleep when they came for him so he didn't realize anything had happened at first. He didn't notice anything amiss until he tried to sit up in bed and his arms were much shorter than they were before he went to sleep and they were also very painful. Once he struggled into a sitting position he went to swing his legs over the bed so he could go bang on the door. Only his feet didn't touch the floor and he almost fell off the bed. So he laid back down and used his arm stumps to try to feel himself out. As far as he could tell his arms didn't extend passed his elbows anymore and his legs had been amputated at the knees. The bastard had cut his arms and legs off, he was was blind, mute, emasculated, and a quadruple amputee. He couldn’t even walk around the cell to pass the time any more, he was a prisoner of his own body. He hoped this was some form of drawn out torture and Alistair planned to kill him at the end of it. That didn't seem likely though.


	3. chaper 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair finishes the surgical alterations he has planned for his doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter holds more non-con body mod and medical inaccuracies.

Alistair was very pleased with the progress he had made with his doll in a few short weeks. He just had one more major surgery to complete before he could start making the doll pretty. He may split it into two surgeries since it was pretty complicated and he was enjoying watching the doll struggle after each realization of what had been done.He had been observing his doll closely since the limbs had been removed and he could tell the mans spirit had almost been broken. Although after his stumps had healed some the doll had started venturing off the bed and moving around the room again. The final set of surgeries would put a stop to that, he couldn't have his doll moving out of the position it was placed in.

Tony wasn't sure how long he had been Alistair’s prisoner but he knew it was long enough that if he was going to be rescued it would have happened by now. He could barely even get out of bed now that he no longer had arms or legs so at this point he was almost glad that there was no rescue forthcoming. He spent his days laying in bed waiting for the nurse to come and change his bandages and other things he'd rather not think about. It was boring and lonely and he longed for the nurses visits, they broke up the monotony and gave him contact he desperately longed for.

After a few days his stumps had healed enough that he was able to start using them to try and move around. He eventually figured out a method of getting around his cell which pretty much consisted of a combination of crawling around on all fours like a dog and scooting on his butt. He wouldn't have bothered but his boredom won over everything else. The cell was tiny so it wasn't too much of a challenge to get around even without limbs.

The days turned into weeks and Tony began to wonder if Alistair had forgotten about him. His stumps had completely healed and now he could walk on the ends of his leg stumps. He could now pace his cell almost normally while he dreamed of all the things he would invent if only he could be whole again.The despair was overwhelming and he didn't even have to option of refusing to eat or drink and kill himself that way. He couldn't even pull the feeding tube out with his arms the way they were. The one time he'd tried bashing his head against the wall the nurse had threatened to strap him to the table again for the foreseeable future. He wouldn't be able to stand that on top of everything else. 

Five weeks after he’d removed his dolls limbs he decided that it was time to complete the final surgeries. He was just so very excited to get the surgeries finished so that he could move on to the cosmetic finishes. 

"Hello, my darling, how are you?" asked Alistair as he walked into his dolls cell.

"Today we’re going to be doing your final surgery. Then afterwards I'll be able to complete your transformation into the perfect doll."

"I know I haven't done this for previous alterations but this time I'm going to tell you what I'll be doing first.”Alistair smirked as the doll sat up and scowled in his direction. 

"In this procedure we're going to be switching out your shoulder and hip joints and replacing them with synthetic locking joints of my own invention. We're also going to be inserting metal rods in your back so that your back will no longer bend. Don't look so upset, it's going to be wonderful." 

When Tony woke up he was in a lot of pain. The pain in his back was excruciating but he wasn't sure he could even feel his stumps anymore. He quickly realized that he couldn't move his stumps no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t dare try to move his back with the amount of pain he was in. He hadn't thought his situation could get worse but then Alistair had told him the details of his final surgery. Now he couldn't even move on his own at all, he'd be completely unable to resist anything else that was done to him. He was now completely at Alistair's mercy. 

It had been decided that the doll would stay in the medical area since he had several incisions that needed careful care and he couldn't be allowed to lay on his back at all but they also had to be careful of the colostomy.There was just a lot of check-ups so the cell would be too inconvenient. Alistair was finding the recovery time his doll needed this time to be very frustrating. He Just wanted to get his project finished.


End file.
